Déjame llegar a tu corazón
by Sabaku no Drea
Summary: [SasuSaku] [Continuación Fic de Idril Faelivrin] :: Sasuke es el chico nuevo de la escuela, Sakura es la más popular. Ella parece no estar interesada en el, ¿será cierto? ¡Nada es gratis Sasuke!
1. Primer día

Hola! Bueno xD, mi "primer fic" expuesto en FanFiction n.n, como dice el summary, yo Sabaku no Drea (Andrea -.-) continuaré el fic de mi hermana (Idril Faelivrin) el fic llamado "Lo que importa es el corazón" aunque ahora llamado "Déjame llegar a tu corazón"... ya que ella se irá a vivir a otra parte y no podrá continuarlo. Seguirá con la misma temática pero le agregué mas cosas a el primer capitulo, el primero tiene cosas que mi hermana escribió y cosas mias, ya desde el segundo en adelante es escrito por mi n.n en fin, espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que les pueda regalar galletitas con leche a todos ah! también chocolates n.n

**Título: **Déjame llegar a tu corazón.

**Summary: **SasuSaku Continuación Fic de Idril Faelivrin : Sasuke es el chico nuevo de la escuela, Sakura es la más popular. Ella parece no estar interesada en el, ¿será cierto? ¡Nada es gratis Sasuke!

**Parejas:** SasuSaku

**Déjame llegar a tu corazón  
CAPITULO I**

Eran las 6 de la mañana en Tokio, estaba amaneciendo, se veía en una escuela llamada "Villa de la Hoja" a varias personas entrando, varias con sueño, varias platicando muy animadas y otras de plano con una flojera que ni sabían porque se levantaron de su cama. Ahí dentro en una banca se veían sentadas a dos personas, una tenia los ojos afilados, tez blanca y su cabello era negro azulado, la persona que estaba con el, tenia su cabello rubio y ojos cafés.

.-De acuerdo, Sasuke, espero que tengas una buena estancia en Villa de la Hoja, solo recuerda seguir el siguiente reglamento –le da un librito con las reglas del instituto- es importante, para no tener problemas ¿va?

.-Si, de acuerdo Tsunade.

.-Así me gusta n.n, oh! ya va a sonar la campana, será mejor que ya entres a tu salón, así el profesor podrá pedirte unos datos que debes llenar.

Sasuke asintió, antes dandole las gracias a su directora. Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia su salón (en el libro de reglas estaba un mapa de la escuela -.- xD)... la escuela era inmensa, las paredes eran color beige y el piso era color blanco, habían grandes ventanas a cada lado de las paredes. El pasillo de salones era igual, solo habían puertas y más puertas de color gris, las cuales llevaban a el salón de los estudiantes. Sasuke se paró y vio el letrerito de "3ro Preparatoria: 3B", el cual era su salón.

Entró y solo se veian como 30 pupitres, ordenados en fila, enfrente de ellos estaba un escritorio, en el cual estaba escribiendo alguien, era peligris y parecía apurado escribiendo.

.-Ehm... disculpe -dice Sasuke, acercandose a la persona que estaba ahí.

.-Ah! n.n tu debes ser Uchiha Sasuke, ¿no?

.-Hai

.-Bueno Sasuke, ya que es tu primer día, deberás decirme unos datos -el profesor le entrega una hoja con un cuestionario. Sasuke se sentó en un pupitre y comenzó a llenarlo.

Ya que terminó, se puso de pie, justo al terminar tocó la campana avisando que ya era hora de que los alumnos entraran a su salón de estudio.

.-Perfecto, Sasuke quédate aquí, de una vez, para poder presentarte al grupo.

Sasuke asintió. Ya que todos los alumnos entraran, el salón se veia más angosto pero aun así grande (xD)

.-Bien alumnos! Hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno que nos acompañará el resto del año, su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, espero que se integre rapidamente al grupo. Sasuke, anda, siéntate a lado de Naruto, levanta la mano.

El chico rubio de ojos electrizantes levantó su mano.

.-Ahí, por cierto, cualquier cosa, soy tu profesor jeje n.nU me llamo Kakashi, dime Kakashi-sensei.

.-Ehm... n.nU hai, Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke avanzó hacia donde estaba Naruto, éste estaba sentado hasta atrás, en su recorrido todos se le quedaban viendo, y el vio a alguien, que le llamó mucho la atención, era una chica de tez blanda, ojos color esmeralda y pelirosa, la cual simplemente escribia como si nadie hubiese pasado.

Ya que Sasuke llegó hacia donde estaba Naruto...

.-Mucho gusto! Soy Uzumaki Naruto!

.-Jeje xD, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke, gusto conocerte.

.-Hey, tu eres ese Uchiha? el que es el dueño de la compañia de ramen, que no?

.-Bueno, soy el heredero, mi hermano, Itachi, es el encargado.

.-Ah bien!

.-Oe, oe, basta de tanta plática –dice el profesor apuntando a Sasuke y Naruto- es hora de trabajar –se escuchan risas de parte de el resto del salón- Ustedes también, es hora de trabajo, no plática.

El día pasó lentamente, aunque sea para el Uchiha, a cada rato veía el reloj y era como si cada hora fuera una eternidad, así que se enfocó más en su trabajo a ver si lograba sentir que el tiempo pasaba más rápido, quiso ser por un momento como Naruto, al verlo dormido muy tranquilamente pero…

.-Joven Uzumaki ¿podría decirme la raíz cuadrada de 4761? Ya que veo que está poniendo mucha atención, y supongo que hizo la tarea.

.-Eh… bueno… esto…

.-69 –le murmura Sasuke.

.-¡69! –grita animadamente el Uzumaki a su profesor.

Sasuke rie por lo bajo pensando "retiro lo pensado, no quiero ser como el xD", mientras que Naruto solo limpiandose la saliba que le escurria por la boca de tanto dormir.

.-Perfecto, ahora pasemos a literatura, saquen por favor su libro de historia universal –el profesor espera a que todos sacaran su libro, ya que ve que todos están listos, prosigue- señorita Haruno, ¿podría comenzar en la página 10?.

Sakura obedeció y se puso de pie para comenzar a leer, la chica estaba a cinco asientos enfrente y 4 a la izquierda de Naruto y Sasuke, la Haruno comenzó a leer, mientras que Sasuke se le quedaba viendo en lugar de seguir la lectura.

.-¡Ajá! ¿con que te gusta Sakura? ¿Eh? –le pregunta su amigo rubio, murmurando, con una cara picarona- te queda lejos, uff –sigue su lectura.

.-Cállate, eh... etto u/u... "_así que se llama Sakura..._" ¿por qué dices que me queda lejos?

.-Jaja xD pues verás, ella es una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, en esta escuela nos califican por populares, normales y los de plano no se les pela, y te diré, vas por ese camino.

.-Pe…pero si aun no conozco a nadie, solo a ti.

.-Por eso –interviene un chico con "huesos grandes" xD

.-¡Cierra el pico Chouji! -grita Naruto y luego murmurando: "yo soy el más deseado de la escuela uwu"

.-Lo mismo digo yo –interviene el profesor- joven Uchiha ¿podría continuar con la lectura? Señorita Haruno, gracias, puede sentarse –la chica obedece y se sienta- continua Sasuke.

.-Esto… si… -se pone de pie- "_genial, no tengo ni idea de done rayos vamos_" -se queda callado por un tiempo.

.-No tiene ni idea de donde vamos ¿verdad? –sasuke asiente con su cabeza- ponga más atención.

Un tiempo después y ya no regañaron ni a Sasuke ni a Naruto, tocó la campana avisando que ya era hora del descanso/recreo/hora libre, y todos salieron de su salón hacia los jardines de la escuela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En una banca se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke sentados platicando, cuando llegó Chouji y se sentó en el suelo delante de ellos comiendo papas.

.-Ey Naruto, no me vas a presentar -le pregunta Chouji a el rubio.

.-Si, si -.- Sasuke el es Chouji, Chouji el es Sasuke -responde el rubio con desgano.

.-Mucho gusto -dicen al unisono Sasuke y Chouji.

Y ya los tres comenzaron a platicar, Sasuke se comenzó a llevar super bien con Naruto y Chouji, ya los tres eran amigos y ya se tenian cariño (OJO, como amigos eh! xD).

.-Vamos a tomar agua! -dice Chouji poniéndose de pie.

Sus amigos asintieron, y se dirigieron los tres hacia el bebedero, al pasar por ahí, pasaron por una "bolita" de personas, que estaban sentadas unas en la banca y otras paradas enfrente de la banca con personas (o,oU)... cuando Chouji empezó a tomar agua, Naruto y Sasuke se pusieron a platicar de tonterías, cuando llega un chico pelirojo.

.-Hey Uchiha -le dice.

.-Si?

.-Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara, te presentaré a mis amigos, los demás del salón, para que hagas más -voltea a ver a Naruto y a Chouji que lo veían con cara de "what?"- amistades...

.-Em, bueno, gracias, ahorita vengo.

.-Hai -.- -asienten con desgano el rubio y el chico de huesos grandes (xDD)

Sasuke y Gaara se dirigieron a la bolita antes mencionada, al llegar todos dejaron de hablar y se le quedaron viendo al Uchiha con cara de "que-quieres" (como odio a este tipo de gente -.-)

.-Uchiha! -dice la chica rubia que estaba sentada junto a Sakura- bueno mira ella es Sakura, Tenten, Temari, y ellos son Gaara, que ya lo conoces; Neji y Shikamaru. Mi nombre es Ino!.

.-Que problemática eres, amor -dice Shikamaru- hablas mucho mi niña...

.-Gomen uwu -responde Ino y se vuelve a sentar junto a Sakura.

.-Mucho gusto –voltea a ver a Naruto y Chouji que están esperándolo en la banca- bueno, mis amigos me esperan, creo que debo irme –acto seguido se está preparando para irse pero.

.-Hey, hey Sasuke! Hoy en la noche tendremos una fiesta ¿quieres venir? –le pregunta Ino a Sasuke, sus amigas/os vieron a Ino con cara de desaprobación pero ni Sasuke ni Ino se dieron cuenta.

.-Ehm… pues supongo que si, nos vemos –dicho esto, Sasuke se va con sus amigos.

.-Espera! como piensas ir? xD -le da una invitación color rosa, llena de florecitas y mariposas (típicas xD)

.-Ah si! nos vemos en la noche! -así Sasuke se dirige a la banca con sus dos amigos.

.-Qué? Ese freak? Acaso estás loca Ino? –le pregunta la pelirosa a su amiga.

.-Ya lo sé, nada más de ver a sus amiguitos no entra –dice Gaara viendo a su amiga de ojos color esmeralda que se le quedó viendo mal a Ino.

.-Bah muchachos! No hay que ser malos, es chico nuevo, quien sabe, talvez y nos caiga bien.

.-Talvez, tu lo haz dicho –dice Sakura y cruza la pierna y voltea a ver hacia otro sitio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke llega con sus amigos que están esperándolo en la banca.

.-Oe' Sasuke! ¿Qué te dijeron? –pregunta su amigo rubio.

.-Hoy en la noche me invitaron a una fiesta…

.-¿Qué? –pregunta Chouji aventando las papas- ¿te invitaron? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Vas a ir?

.-Ehm…si… ¿Qué tiene? –pregunta algo confundido Sasuke.

.-No… nada nada –responden sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo, seguido suena la campana avisando que el descanso había terminado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los chicos entraron a sus clases, Sasuke estuvo casi todo el resto del día viendo a Sakura disimuladamente, se sentía extraño, esa chica hacia que el sintiera como "mariposas" en su estomago, lamentablemente al mismo tiempo sentía que jamás lograría tenerla como amiga, mucho menos como novia, pero el trataría acercarse más a ella en la fiesta. Cada vez que Sakura volteaba, Sasuke se ponía a hacerse el que estaba leyendo, cuando Sakura se volteaba de nuevo, Sasuke se le quedaba viendo, por su suerte nadie se dio cuenta, talvez Naruto que lo veía riéndose y a veces decía en voz baja "sasuke está enamorado" pero pues, sabiendo que Sasuke era medio terco, éste no aceptaba que estaba enamorado de la Haruno.

Suenan las campanas, avisando que la escuela termina.

Sasuke, Naruto y Chouji fueron los últimos en salir del salón de clases ya que Chouji y Naruto se estaban peleando por un ramen instantáneo que había llevado Sasuke para comer, cosa que no logró porque sus amigos fueron más rápidos que el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al salir de el salón de clases, Sasuke, Naruto y Chouji iban caminando para irse a sus respectivas casas, ya al llegar al final de una cuadra, Chouji y Naruto se fueron por un camino (por ahí quedaron sus casas) y Sasuke por el otro.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta que iba a chocar con alguien.

.-Lo siento mucho! –dice sasuke tirado encima de la persona que tiró aun con sus ojos cerrados.

.-Ten mas cuidado engendro! –le dice la persona afectada con sus ojos cerrados también- ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke abre sus ojos.

.-¡Sakura! Yo… yo… etto… -se pone de pie- disculpa, estaba distraído.

.-Ya me di cuenta, fíjate a la próxima niño nuevo, y que, piensas quedarte viéndome o ayudarme a pararme?

.-Si, perdón –acto seguido, Sasuke ayuda a la pelirosa a ponerse de pie- irás a la fiesta?

.-Si, y tu?

.-Si

.-"_Genial, lo que me faltaba, mejor me largo, no me quedo aquí con este freak a entablar conversación, luego se me pega lo engendro._"Bueno me tengo que ir, a la próxima fíjate mejor, adiós –Sakura se va dejando a Sasuke embobado viéndola irse.

.-N… nos vemos en la fiesta! –Le grita Sasuke en vano ya que Sakura ni lo escuchó- Sakura… -sonríe- nos vemos –dicho esto el Uchiha sigue su camino hacia el apartamento, pensando en esa pelirosa que lo traia loco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue comer, después se dirigió a su habitación para ver que se pondría, al sacar su ropa (un pantalón negro, una playera también negra para salir) los malos pensamientos se adueñaron de su cabeza.

.-"_Y si... no le gusto en verdad? Y si lo que dijo Naruto es cierto? Talvez... talvez ella nunca se fijara en mi, talvez se porte así de distante conmigo porque... me odia? acaso me odia? que pensará de mi?... voy a esa fiesta?_"

Sasuke solo se le metió a su cabeza... Itachi, Itachi era experto en las mujeres y aunque no se llevaba bien con el, talvez le daria algo de lastima y lo ayudara.

Sasuke se dirgió a la habitación de Itachi, después de tocar la puerta se escuchó un "pase"

.-Que quieres -se escucha la voz fría de Itachi, el cual estaba en su computadora, sentado, en boxers y una playera de ropa interior color blanca (ya saben, esas blancas xD)

.-Quería... yo... pedirte un consejo -dice Sasuke cerrando la puerta, y sentandose en una silla junto a la de su hermano.

.-Mmm -Itachi deja de ver la pantalla de la pc y voltea a ver a su hermano- que cosa?

.-Hay una chica en la escuela, ella, es la más popular de todas, y me gusta mucho, bastante, pero siento que no se querrá fijar en mi, ya que pues... siendo así de popular que encontrará en mi. Ino, una amiga de ella, me invitó a una fiesta hoy en la noche, pero... pero no se si ir, ya que estará pura gente, bueno "popular" y simplemente tengo... tengo...

.-Miedo -responde Itachi viendo fijamente a su hermano a los ojos.

.-Si... tengo mucho miedo a que ella me... me...

.-Odie.

.-... ¬¬... Si... no se si ir, voy? o simplemente dejo todo así.

.-Sasuke, esa es una fiesta, no un centro de ligue, si esa muchachita no te quiere hacer caso, mandala al nabo, digo, para alguien que no te "merece" porque es eso, no vale la pena ok, tu ve a conocer gente y divertirte, si intentas entablar amistad con esa muchacha y ella no te hace caso, simplemente no le hagas caso de acuerdo.

.-Bueno... supongo..., gracias.

.-Si, si -Itachi se voltea a su computadora- cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Sasuke asintió y al salir de la recamara se dirigió a su habitación a tomar un baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de bañarse, cambiarse, y peinarse, Sasuke estaba guapísimo para ir a la fiesta, al estar listo, volteó a ver al reloj "_7:00 p.m, la fiesta comienza a las 7:30, será mejor que ya me vaya_."

Sasuke al salir de su habitación se topa con su hermano.

.-Hey, hey yo te llevo, es por la casa Yamanaka que no?

.-Si.

.-Orale, andando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así, Sasuke e Itachi se subieron a el jaguar negro de Itachi (amo estos carros) y se encaminaron hacia la casa de los Yamanaka.

Al llegar, se vio una casa grande, en la cual estaba la música a todo volumen.

.-Hermanito, ya me iré a la casa, te encargas tu del departamento.

.-Si...

.-Que te vaya bien -Itachi le sonrie maliciosamente y se va en su carro, dejando a Sasuke en la casa Yamanaka.

Se encaminó hacia donde estaba la entrada a la casa, en donde estaba la fiesta, todo adornado, lleno de globos, serpentina, confeti, y la música estaba a todo dar, todos estaban bailando, había sillones, mesas, un bar, karaoke, estaba inmenso el lugar, y estaba muy bonito.

.-Sasuke!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aquí termina el primer capitulo! espero y les haga gustado! TT, y me dejen reviews si quieren que lo continue n.n


	2. Después de la fiesta

Hola! Asias por sus reviews! T0T.. aquí les dejo el capitulo 2, espero y les guste n.n

**Déjame llegar a tu corazón**

**CAPITULO II**

En la oscuridad de la noche, se veía la silueta de alguien caminando por las calles, parecia no tener rumbo fijo, su rostro estaba volteando para abajo y sus cabellos mojados por la lluvia que se estaba presentando, tapaban su rostro.

**Flashback:**

.-Sasuke!

El chico volteó a ver de donde venia el grito, el cual provenia de Ino, que estaba sentada en un sillón pláticando con la pelirosa, ambas llevaban unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa, Ino la llevaba negra y Sakura verde esmeralda.

.-Ven! -vuelve a gritarle Ino animadamente para que se acerque a donde se encontraban.

Sasuke asinitó y se dirigió hacia la muchacha, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente a ellas dos, ninguno de los tres hablaban, Sasuke solo volteaba para abajo algo sonrojado, Ino sonreía y Sakura ponia cara de "que-weba-estar-aquí."

Ino se le acerco al oido a la pelirosa y le murmuró:

.-Ahora que veo, harían una muy buena pareja.

Sakura solo hizo un "hmp" y se volteó, Ino sonrió y volteó a ver a Sasuke.

.-Me alegra que hayas venido -ríe Ino- ahorita vengo, voy por algo de tomar.

Ino se dirigió al bar, la fiesta estaba algo animada, todos bailando, algunos bebiendo, y muchos solo estaban platicando.

.-Sakura -le habla el moreno a la chica que estaba enfrente de el, la cual con una mirada de egocentrismo voltea a verlo.

.-Que.

.-Yo, yo -se sonroja- quería saber si tu.. querías.. tu.. salir conmigo.. mañana o cuandotuquieras.

.-No entendí lo último... pero -sonríe dándole esperanzas a Sasuke- no saldré contigo ni aunque sea de broma! estás loco, eres el niño nuevo, ¡eres ridículo! no se de donde sacaste que podrías salir conmigo, mejor vete por allá en el lado naco a buscar a alguien y alejate de nosotros y porsupuesto.. OLVIDATE DE MI! -al instante, Sakura le avienta un cojín a Sasuke en la cara, se pone de pie y se aleja de donde estaban.

Sasuke se quedó sentado en el sillón, con la mirada perdida.

.-"_Me odia, me odia, me odia, me odia_"-era lo único que podía pensar, después de lo que Sakura le hizo sentir, lo lastimó, y mucho.

Ino llegó y le puso una bebida enfrente a Sasuke, el cual solo se le quedó viendo al vaso de cristal, Ino volteó de un lado para el otro buscando a su amiga, la cual parecia ya no estar.

.-Sasuke, y Sakura?

Sasuke volteó a verla tristemente, Ino captó al instante... hizo un ruidito que sonó como "Aah" y se puso de pie, a buscar a Sakura.

.-Ino! -le grita Sasuke antes de que no pudiera verla, Ino voltea- ya me tengo que ir, de acuerdo.

.-Si! cuídate! -le grita Ino y sigue su búsqueda.

Sasuke se puso de pie, y vio.. que nadie de los presentes se tomaban la molestia de saludarlo, por lo menos decirle "vete".. Sasuke quedó mucho más herido que lo que estaba, solo lo estuvieron utilizando a ver que onda con el.

El moreno salió por la puerta principal para dirigirse a su casa.

**End Flashback.**

Los ojos de Sasuke se cristalizaron de lágrimas al recordar los pasados sucesos, después de caminar un poco, decidió que ya estaba oscurenciendo más, así que decidió dirigirse a su apartamento.

En su camino pasó por tiendas, puestos y...

.-Sasuuukeeeee! -grita un animado rubio, el cual estaba con Chouji en el Ichiraku.

Sasuke siguió cominando, Naruto se puso de pie y se paró frente a el, deteniendolo con las manos.

.-Tan rápido regresaste baka! Como te fue? como es? que onda? hablaste con Sakura? -le dice, bueno, casi gritando, el chico a su amigo el cual seguia volteando para abajo, decidido a seguir caminando.

Chouji siguió comiendo en el Ichiraku viendo panorama... Naruto al no escuchar respuesta, se calmó más y le habló mas seriamente.

.-Sasuke, que te pasa? o.o

.-Me odia.

Dicho esto, Sasuke se safó de Naruto y siguio caminando aun volteando para abajo. Naruto se le quedó viendo con su cara de lástima, y se dirigió al Ichiraku con Chouji.

.-Quedaste empapado.

.-Lo se -.- -Naruto se sentó en la mesa y siguio comiendo su ramen, un poco más callado de lo habitual.

0000000

Sasuke al llegar a su departamento, tiró sus llaves a donde caigan, se dirigió a su habitación, se quitó su ropa y se puso unos boxers distintos y se tiró en la cama mirando hacia el techo, estuvo así casi por una hora, sin moverse, recordando cada palabra que Sakura le dijo "OLVÍDATE DE MI!"... cada palabra fue como una daga clavada en el corazón del chico, cuando creyó que podría acercarse a la pelirosa, solo logró alejarse muchísimo más. Se sentía un idiota.

El sueño y el cansancio comenzaron a vencer a Sasuke, haciendo que este quedara bien dormido.

0000000

A las 6:30 a.m, sonó el despertador, el moreno al instante se levantó, se bañó y se puso su ropa, la cual era un pantalón de mezclilla negro con manchas (no, no era manchas de dalmata eran como manchas de pintura pero adrede xD.. me acordé con "con manchas" a 102 Dalmatas, cuando Cruela le dice a el no se que "perritos.. CON MANCHAS"... pero eso no les importa así que continuo xDD) y una playera color rojo.

Bajó a desayunar, para su sorpresa se encontró con Itachi, el cual estaba sentado en el comedor viéndolo.

.-Que haces aquí? -dice Sasuke mientras sacaba un huevo para freirlo- creí que te irías a tu casa ya.

.-Naruto me habló ayer, bueno creía que estarías en casa, así que habló, logré que me contara lo que le dijiste.

.-Ah -Sasuke se sienta en el comedor y comienza a comer- fuí un idiota.

.-Idiota ella -Itachi se le queda viendo a su hermano menor el cual no contestaba- no aprovecha.

.-Aprovecha? hermano, ella puede tener novio cuando se le pegue la gana.

.-Pues entonces ella no vale la pena, olvídate de ella.

.-"_Olvidate de ella, olvidate de ella, olvidate de mi_"-Sasuke recordó eso que Sakura le había dicho, con lo que su hermano le dijo- no puedo.

Después de decir esto, Sasuke se puso de pie y se dirigió rapidamente a el baño para cepillarse los dientes e irse a la escuela.

Rapidamente para ya no escuchar los "discursos" de su hermano, se salió de su apartamento, Itachi también salió...

.-Sube, yo te llevo -al ver que Sasuke iba a decir "no" como respuesta, prosigue- no te sermonearé, no te preocupes.

Sasuke sonríe débilmente y se sube al carro de su hermano mayor, ambos se dirigieron a la escuela de Sasuke, al llegar, el moreno no quería bajarse del carro, tenía miedo, pero volteó a ver a Itachi y este con su cabeza le indicó que ya era hora... Sasuke sonrió de nuevo y se bajó del carro despidiéndose de su hermano.

0000000

Al entrar al salón, Sakura de nuevo no lo vio, e Ino solo lo vió sarcásticamente, los demás del "grupito" ni se enteraron que Sasuke estuvo ahí.

Sasuke se sentó en el mismo lugar que se había sentado el día antes, su primer día de clases y el día que le destrozaron el corazón, no podría olvidarlo, se sentía idiota, débil.. no podría..

.-Ohayo -5 mins después- Ohayo? Sasuke! -zape a Sasuke por parte del rubio- estás aquí? TOKIO? TIERRA?

.-Si, perdón.. Ohayo..

Chouji llegó y Naruto se puso a platicar con el, por más que intentaban alegrar a Sasuke, estos no lo lograban, Sasuke estaba por decirlo "en su mundo".. aparte estaba herido, ni ganas de hablar tenía.

Suena la campana avisando que comienzan las clases.

Todos los que se encontraban parados se fueron a su lugar a sentarse, Naruto volteó a ver a Sasuke el cual seguía con la mirada perdida.

.-Todo estará bien, baka, ok? -le dice Naruto dandole unas palmaditas de apoyo al moreno.

.-Hai..

El profesor Kakashi entró al aula, iba algo contento.

.-Clase! de hará un proyecto, en la cual como saben una chica y un chico harán pareja, tendrán que hacerse pasar por esposos, vivir juntos, y por último cuidar una sandia que les daré, tratarla como si fuera su hijo y traerta como nueva, ah! vivirán juntos por 5 meses, y solo podrán salir de la habitación una vez al día y como máximo 2 horas.

Todo el salón comenzó a murmurar segun ellos haciendo las parejas pero...

.-Bien! les diré sus parejas... Uzumaki Naruto con Hyuuga Hinata, pónganse de pie por favor.

Naruto se pone de pie, al igual que Hinata.

.-Nos vemos baka -dice Naruto a Sasuke el cual se le queda viendo.

.-Yamanaka Ino con Nara Shikamaru.

Los dos se ponen de pie.

.-Yes, yes! -grita Ino alegradamente.

.-Ay, amor que problemática uwu

.-Hyuuga Neji con (apellido que no me se xD) Tenten.

Ambos se ponen de pie.

.-Y por último, los demás serán encargados de algo que les diré más adelante a solas, la última pareja es...

Todos se le quedan viendo al profesor.

.-Haruno Sakura con Uchiha Sasuke.

**Fin capítulo 2.**

Espero que les haya gustado! algo corto, lo se u.u, creo que ya en el prox. comienza un poco de sasusaku :D, dejen sus reviews T0T

**SnOoP-HiNaTa: **Gracias por tu review! Si, yo tampoco podía imaginarme a Sasuke de grande, pero después lo logré :P

**Uzume Arisawa: **Gracias por tu review! Ay si -x- esta Sakura me está cayendo muy mal a la hora de escribir lo que hace y dice, pero después será muy linda con Sasuke, no por eso fic es SasuSaku n.n ya verás xD

**nadeshiko-uchiha: **Gracias por tu review! me agrada que te haya gustado! n.n

**sccmar: **Gracias por tu review! Exacto xD, en la mayoria de las historias ponen a Sakura como la que quiere a Sasuke, por eso mi hermana y yo decidimos hacer este así, diferente xD, que bueno que te haya gustado:D

**marion-asakura: **Gracias por tu review! ¿Qué dices? Pero si Sasuke e Itachi siempre se ven tiernos! xD -babaa- que lindos xD, gracias! n.n


	3. Todo comienza

Como se dan cuenta me estoy centrando bastante en solamente Sasuke y Sakura, aunque sean cosas "hirientes" solo ellos xD y en este capítulo más, casi todo será con Sakura y Sasuke, y pues también aprovecho para decir que gracias a las personas que siguen leyendo el fic, y si, ya la actualización que ya entraré a la escuela y aprovechado :D

**Déjame llegar a tu corazón**

**CAPITULO III**

.-Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, el moreno volteó a ver de reojo a Sakura, a ver como había respondido a eso, pero esta simplemente siguió caminando como si eso se escuchara a diario. Todos los estudiantes de que no fueron seleccionados estaban sentados viendo a las "parejas" que irían a vivir juntos, estos simplemente platicaban, la única pareja callada era la de Sakura con Sasuke (pq será -.-)

.-Bien! en dos semanas será, así que será mejor que se vayan preparando con la visa, licencias, pasaportes, etc. no se preocupen por comida, medicamentos, etc. la escuela les brindará esos servicios -Kakashi se sienta en su lugar de trabajo- pueden sentarse y recuerden a la perfección la pareja que les tocó.

.-"_Olvídate de ella, olvídate de mi_" Bien. -Sasuke y los demás del salón se fueron a sentar a su lugar, mientras que el moreno se sentaba, esas palabras seguian, tenía que hacer algo... ¿pero qué? no podía seguir tratando a Sakura como la princesa celestial después de lo que le dijo, tampoco podría golpearla, eso nunca... pero podría darle una cucharada de su propia medicina sin tener que tocarla... eso haría- "_Preparate Sakura, que será un viaje muy largo para ti_"

Las clases transcurrian lentamente, cada vez que el Uchiha volteaba a ver el reloj era como una eternidad cada segundo que pasaba, pero lo aprovechó mucho, ya que podría pensar en que hacer con Sakura, la hora del recreo/descanso/receso se presentó... todos los del salón salieron a los jardines de la escuela a pláticar menos dos personas, Naruto y Sasuke; se encontraban en los pasillos de la escuela, Sasuke le estaba contando lo que haría, ya que para el, Naruto era como su único verdadero amigo, de poco tiempo conociéndolo, sentía conocerlo desde mucho, al igual Naruto.

.-Voy a regresarsela, Naruto.

.-¿Cómo que regresandosela¿Qué haras?

.-En el viaje, me comportaré distinto.

.-Entiendo... y... ¿qué haras?

.-Pretendo regresarsela, como ya te dije, me portaré friamente con ella, y pues, tu sabes.

.-Bueno, ahí te vez tu n.nU -Naruto se pone de pie y le baja una mano a Sasuke para que también se pare- ¡Vamos¡Quiero ramen y Chouji se lo va a comer todo! -cara de enojo.

.-Jeje xDu... ¡vamos pues!

0000000000

Las dos semanas pasaron, muy rapidas para el Uchiha, el ya no le habló a Sakura, al igual que ella tampoco a el, los amigos de Sakura aveces saludaban a Sasuke, pero el moreno jamás iba a saludarlos, para que ver a Sakura, eso pensaba.

El día llegó, todos los seleccionados para irse a el proyecto estaban listos, en un camión, ya que sería en un apartamento especial de la escuela, ese proyecto era muy famoso en todo Tokio y esa escuela era la única que lo hacia, por eso era famosa, casi todas las parejas salian llevandose bien y la mayoria de las veces hasta mejores padres salian cuando eran grandes.

.-Alumnos -Kakashi se pone de pie enfrente de ellos- de acuerdo, los seleccionados suben a los camiones por parejas, los que no seleccioné se quedan aquí conmigo y no se vayan.

Kakashi les explicó que en el apartamento ya estaba la sandia plantada y medio grande y deberían hacerla crecer más y cuidarla.

El camión avanzó, como dijo el profesor, iban sentados por parejas, Tenten iba hablando muy feliz con Neji, Naruto con Hinata, Ino y Shikamaru iban medio acarameladitos, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura iban como si uno fuera vampiro y el otro ajo, no se hablaban, uno volteaba para otro lado y ni medio metro se querían tocar.

Así siguió el recorrido, hasta que llegaron al apartamento y las cosas se veian complicadas en una habitación con el número 6...

.-¡Ni loca dormiré contigo! -gritaba escandalosa Sakura.

.-No me interesa -Sasuke se acuesta en la cama como si Sakura jamás le hubiese hablado, haciendo que esta se encabronara.

La habitación era inmensa, tenia cocina, sala, televisión, una cama matrimonial, y una habitación especial para la sandia, la cual ya estaba ahí... pero regresandonos a la descripción de el apartamento xD, todo era color beige y tenia decorados rosas bajito, también gris, había muchas lamparas, era muy cómodo el lugar pero para estos era el infierno, pero después seria el nido de la amistad -.-

.-Idiota! si piensas que...

.-Sakura, deja de lloriquear, de acuerdo, si, yo dormiré en el suelo, por el momento cierra el pico y desempaca mujer ¬¬ -Sasuke se voltea boca abajo dispuesto a dormirse un rato.

.-Baka -murmura Sakura, mientras que desempaca sus pertenencias.

.-Que amable -murmura Sasuke sarcásticamente, lo suficiente para que Sakura escuchara y se n.nU enojara xD.

Sakura al terminar de desempacar, (como media hora después) se paró enfrente de Sasuke, el cual estaba dormido muy placidamente xD, Sakura no pudo detener el leve sonrojo que tuvo al ver al Uchiha dormir (cofcofcomounangelitocofcof). Pero su orgullo siguió en pie, y solo se volteó y se sentó en un sillón que estaba enfrente de la ventana, la chica comenzó a ver las montañas, era un lugar precioso, lleno de césped, montañas, flores, pajaros, el sol estaba brillando fuertemente pero no tanto para dar calor ni quemarte la piel... (eso sonó exagerado dejemolste que estaba brillando fuertemente/levemente xD).

Decidió ir a ponerle algo de agua a la sandia para no tener que fijarse en ella en un buen rato, al terminar se fue al baño a lavarse las manos, ya que se le mancharon de la tierra en donde estaba plantada dicha sandia.

El ruido de el agua de la llave hizo que el moreno abriera lentamente sus ojos, se sentó sobre la cama y se estiró dando un bostezo. Volteó a ver donde provenia el ruido de la llave y vio a Sakura lavandose sus manos, se veia muy linda, era lo que el pensaba en esos momentos. Cuando Sakura salió del baño se le quedó viendo y se volteó.

.-Hasta que decides despertar, baka.

.-Que simpática eres Sakura, no conocia esa parte comediante de ti -x-

.-Ja Ja ¬¬... mejor ponte a desempacar que ya va a ser de noche.

.-Pff, y tu quien eres para darme ordenes Haruno? pero supongo que lo haré, después de todo no te "vaya a hacer enojar" verdad :D -Sasuke hace una cara sarcástica y se pone de pie, abre sus maletas y comienza a sacar su ropa y demás cosas acomodandolos en el lugar donde van, dejando a Sakura haciendo fuego con su enojo.

Ya que Sasuke terminó de desempacar, ya eran las 8:00 p.m, justo tocaron la puerta y Sasuke se dirigió a abrirla, era un señor, el cual solamente le entregó dos paquetes, que decian "Comida 6"... Sasuke cerró la puerta ya que el hombre se fue y dejó los paquetes en la mesa de la cocina.

.-Que es?

.-Comida -responde.

.-Ah, y que es? -responde Sakura curiosamente.

.-No se, fijate tu -Sasuke se sentó en una silla del comedor y se le quedó viendo a Sakura con resentimiento, cosa que ella percató y solo se volteó sin esa cara de egocentrismo de siempre.

Sakura se sentó y abrió ambos paquetes, era arroz lo que traia cada paquete.

.-Que bien nos alimentarán.

.-Y usted que quiere princesa Sakura? que la lleven a un restaurant? porfavor -Sasuke agarra su paquete y comienza a comer, Sakura solo se quedó volteando hacia abajo y poco después empezó a comer.

Ya que ambos terminaron, cerraron sus paquetes y los tiraron a la basura, Sakura se fue a cambiar al baño para ponerse su pijama, ya que ella salió se acostó en la cama dispuesta a dormirse, Sasuke entró a ponerse pijama también, al salir Sakura ya estaba dormida, puso una triste sonrisa, agarró dos sabanas y se acostó en el suelo encima de una sabana y la otra utilizandola para taparse.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke al despertar, fue a ver si Sakura seguia dormida, para su sorpresa... las mejillas de la chica estaban mojadas? si, estaban mojadas, parecia que habia llorado... pero... porque?

Sasuke se metió a bañar y fue a la recepción para recojer el desayuno de ambos, en su camino se encontró con Naruto que charlaba animado con la recepcionista la cual se le quedaba viendo raramente xD.

.-Ohayô!

.-Ohayô! -responde Naruto con una gran sonrisa- como te va con la princesita? xD

.-Ni me lo recuerdes -sonríe- como perros y gatos, y a ti con Hinata?

.-Pues no habla, más seria no podia pero es tierna y simpática cuando habla n.nU

.-Bueno xD -agarra sus paquetes de desayuno- debo irme antes de que despierte, se bañe y no encuentre comida -.-

.-De acuerdo, nos vemos!

.-Si!

Así Sasuke regresó a la habitación, al entrar la pelirosa ya no se encontraba en la cama, sino que se oía la llave de la ducha/regadera abierta, se estaba bañando. El chico colocó los paquetes en la mesa del comedor, un momento después, Sakura salió ya arreglada.

Ambos se pusieron a comer, ninguno de los dos hablaba, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio.

.-Ohayô...

.-Ohayô -responde Sasuke y prosigue desayunando.

.-Etto Sasuke -baja la cabeza- yo...

.-Que

.-!

Sakura captó lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo al instante.

**Flash Back**

Ino se dirigió al bar, la fiesta estaba algo animada, todos bailando, algunos bebiendo, y muchos solo estaban platicando.

.-Sakura -le habla el moreno a la chica que estaba enfrente de el, la cual con una mirada de egocentrismo voltea a verlo.

.-Que.

.-Yo, yo -se sonroja- quería saber si tu.. querías.. tu.. salir conmigo.. mañana o cuandotuquieras.

.-No entendí lo último... pero -sonríe dándole esperanzas a Sasuke- no saldré contigo ni aunque sea de broma! estás loco, eres el niño nuevo¡eres ridículo! no se de donde sacaste que podrías salir conmigo, mejor vete por allá en el lado naco a buscar a alguien y alejate de nosotros y porsupuesto.. OLVIDATE DE MI! -al instante, Sakura le avienta un cojín a Sasuke en la cara, se pone de pie y se aleja de donde estaban.

Sasuke se quedó sentado en el sillón, con la mirada perdida.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sasuke sonríe maliciosamente al ver la cara de Sakura al recordar esos sucesos.

.-Que Sakura?

.-Yo, yo... nada -Sakura se pone de pie y se dirige al baño y asota la puerta de una.

.-Mujeres ¬¬

Sakura al encerrarse en el baño se sentó recargandose en la puerta, recargó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, los cuales descansaban en sus rodillas, porque sentía eso? cuando Sasuke se comportaba de esa manera "grosera" con ella, se sentía mal? pero si ella le hizo lo mismo! no tenía porque sentirse mal... pero de todos modos lo hacia, no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran de esa manera, no lo estaba y no quería estarlo, debía hablar con el.

Sasuke terminó su desayuno y tiró su paquete a la basura, después se fue a la mini-sala y se sentó en un sillón, bajó su mirada y comenzó a pensar en los sucesos que a tenido con Sakura, como la estaba tratando y como ella reaccionaba... seguría tratandola así? eso planeaba...

Sakura salió del baño y se sentó en un sillón frente a Sasuke, por un momento se le quedó viendo friamente, pero esa mirada desapareció y se puso dispuesta a hablar con el moreno.

.-Lo siento -dice Sakura, viendo hacia otro lado, ya que no quería ver la cara de Sasuke.

.-Ah... yo también lo siento -responde aun viendo para abajo- simplemente -sonríe- me dio rabia que me trataras así, y dolor -se pone de pie- no te preocupes Haruno, te olvidaré cuenta con eso -Sasuke se salió de la habitación, para ver si podia despejarse de Sakura por aunque sea 2 horas, o menos, y a ver si veia a Naruto.

Sakura se quedó sentada en su sillón, con su rostro inexpresivo, cuando vio que la puerta se abrió pensó que era Sasuke y se puso tensa, pero al ver la sonrisa de Ino se calmó y solo le sonrío a su amiga.

.-Ohayô Sakura! vi a Sasuke salir de la habitación, iba a la recepción, así que aprovecho para vernos -se sienta adelante de Sakura- que onda? como te está llendo?

.-Terrible... a ti con Shikamaru-kun?

.-Pues muy bien! n.n porque te está llendo mal con Sasuke? -esperando respuesta obvia.

.-No lo se, sabes, me está tratando "distinto" pero... deberia estar feliz porque esté distante conmigo... yo... debería estarlo, pero siento extraño? siento que no me gusta que me trate así, me deprime...

.-Ajá! Saku esta enamorada oOo.. amor ciego xD;

.-No digas esa idiotez ¬¬, yo? de el? por favor Ino -.-

.-... ¬¬... como digas "princesa" -.- xD

**Flash Back**

Sakura se sentó y abrió ambos paquetes, era arroz lo que traia cada paquete.

.-Que bien nos alimentarán.

.-Y usted que quiere princesa Sakura? que la lleven a un restaurant? porfavor -Sasuke agarra su paquete y comienza a comer, Sakura solo se quedó volteando hacia abajo y poco después empezó a comer.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sakura al escuchar "princesa" recordó lo que pasó un día antes, cuando estaba comiendo con Sasuke, Ino se dio cuenta que la pelirosa no estaba en "la tierra" así que simplemente...

.-SA-KU-RA? -le grita la rubia a Sakura.

.-Hm? -responde algo confundida Sakura.

.-Nada -en ese instante la puerta de la habitación se vuelve a abrir y entran Sasuke y Naruto.

.-Vengo por unas cosas Haruno, luego vuelvo -Sasuke se dirigió a su maleta y sacó lo que parecia dinero? si dinero, después se salió de la habitación con Naruto y se fueron.

.-Haruno? desde cuando te dice Haruno? o.o -pregunta confusa la rubia a Sakura que solo se quedó viendo a la puerta.

.-Desde ayer...

.-Am... Sakura, que le dijiste a Sasuke la noche de mi fiesta? -.-

.-Etto... -Sakura no sabía que decir, ella bien sabía que era su culpa el comportamiento el Uchiha pero... como aceptarlo, como decirlo?

.-Ay Sakura .x. -se pone de pie- debo irme, quedé ir con Shikamaru-kun a desayunar

.-Aun no haz desayunado? -voltea a ver al reloj- ah no, es temprano... "_10:40_"...

.-Hai! nos vemos y... que te vaya bien con Sasukin n.n -Ino le da una sonrisa burlona pero sincera xD y se va de la habitación, dejando a Sakura pensando sobre Sasuke y sobre como se a estado comportando el con ella y como se comporó ella con el...

0000000

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en una mini-plaza que estaba dentro de donde podrían ir durante la hora y media que les quedaba dentro de su habitación, ambos estaban tomando un helado, Naruto de chocolate y Sasuke de vainilla (quiero T0T)... y estaban en una banca platicando.

.-Neh baka, y como te va con Hinata? -pregunta Sasuke.

.-Pues como dije, no habla, me estoy volviendo loco x xU

.-xDDDDD

.-No da risa - -U

.-Jeje pues deberías hablarle tu no? -.-U... pues a mi con Sakura... ni se diga ¬¬

.-Bien merecido! ja! -.-

Los dos terminaron de comer su helado y ya decidieron que ya debían irse.

.-Seh seh... bueno volvamos -dice Sasuke.

.-Hai! -responde animadamente el rubio.

Así los dos se ponen de pie y se dirigen cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.

000000

Sasuke cuando entró a la habitación se encontró a Sakura sentada en un lado de la cama, se le veía pensativa... el se sentó junto a ella algo lejos pero del lado en el cual ella se encontraba.

.-No tenias que decirme eso -dice sonriendo tristemente Sakura a Sasuke.

.-Que cosa -dice friamente volteando hacia otro lado, para que la pelirosa no viera su cara con expresión triste.

.-Decirme eso... que me vas a

.-Olvidar? tu querías, sabes algo Sakura, dicen que debes pensar bien antes de hablar y no lo hiciste -Sasuke se pone de pie y se encierra en el baño, saca su celular y marca un número, que al parecer... era el de Itachi.

Por el telefono.

.-Que pasa hermanito -se escucha la voz de Itachi, ya había contestado.

.-Que hago -habla murmurando para que la Haruno no oyera que estaba hablando a su hermano para consultar que hacer con ella- no soportaré tantos meses así... no puedo.

.-La quieres?

.-Que?

.-La quieres? respondeme, la quieres a Sakura?

.-Mucho, la quiero mucho -Itachi se dio cuenta que al hablar Sasuke la voz se le comenzaba a cortar.

.-Sigue con esto o... habla con ella.

.-Yo... -Sasuke no sabía que responder.

En ese momento se comenzaron a escuchar golpes, eso parecian, y se escuchó el gritar de Sakura...

.-Debo colgar hermano, gracias, nos vemos!

.-Que pasa? Sasu...

Pero Itachi no pudo seguir ya que Sasuke le colgó.

El Uchiha abrió la puerta rapidamente y se escuchó el timbre de su celular, era Itachi. Pero no podia contestarle, así que ignoró y se salió del baño a ver que ocurria, para su sorpresa Sakura ya no estaba y encontró una pequeña nota en la cama que decía.

_Joven Uchiha Sasuke, me he llevado a la chica, si quiere volver a verla veame en la 5ta Avenida que se encuentra a 20 pasos de aquí, mañana, no tarde._

.-Que? esto ni explica! debe ser una broma -Sasuke salió corriendo de la habitación y se dirigió a la recepción- "_sakura debe estarme tomando una broma, pesada, esa carta ni explica como llegar... maldición, si es una broma se las verá el causante_" Disculpe no a salido Haruno Sakura?

.-Haruno Sakura -la chica de la recepción comienza a ver, ya que cada vez que alguien salia debia avisar por seguridad- no, lo siento.

.-Gracias -Sasuke se dirigió a los guardias que estaban en la puerta, talvez ellos sabrían- disculpe, no a salido una chica pelirosa con ojos color esmeralda por acá? -por suerte ella era la unica así de los que fueron al viaje, no sería difícil de encontrar ahí.

.-No, porque?

.-No nada, muchas gracias -Sasuke corrió hacia su habitación, tomo su celular y se fue a la habitación de Ino, tocó la puerta y la chica respondió (Ino)

.-Si?

.-Ino abre porfavor!

.-Que ocurre? -Ino abrió la puerta.

Sasuke entró rapidamente.

.-El celular de Sakura, cual es, rápido! -Sasuke comenzaba a desesperarse, por alguna extraña razón estaba preocupado.

Ino le dió el celular apuntandolo en una hoja, Sasuke le dio las gracias y se fue corriendo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y marcó al celular de la pelirosa, se tardó un poco en contestar pero...

Por el celular

.-Sakura!

.-...

.-Sakura? Responde carajo!

.-Ayudame!

Se corta la comunicación.

.-Maldición... -Sasuke se dirige de nuevo a donde estaba esa nota, por su suerte atrás estaba algo más escrito que decia...

_... Si deseas encontrarla, ve a la 5ta Avenida de la Colonia Enim, hasta entonces Sasuke._

.-Maldición, maldición... Sakura...

Sasuke se fue a la habitación de Naruto, que estaba abierta, entró y se encontró a Hinata sentada y Naruto sentado en otro polo xD... Sasuke se dirigió a Naruto.

.-Baka! -grita Sasuke y se sienta enfrente de el- Etto... hola Hinata-chan!

.-Hola... -responde timidamente Hinata, sonrojandose, como siempre.

.-Sasuke! -"saluda" animadamente el rubio- que te trae por acá.

.-Necesito que me cubras, que nos cubras.

.-Ah Sasuke ya te vas a poner a Sakura? OoO!

Zape a Naruto.

.-No Idiota! ¬¬

.-Y porque de tan mal humor? tendrás al hijo de tus entrañas

Otro zape a Naruto.

.-No! -mumurando- la han secuestrado, mañana iré a buscarla.

.-SECUESTRARON A SAKURA-CHAAAAN!

.-Callate imbécil! -.-

.-Bueno, de acuerdo, te cubriré pero me deberás ehm.. ramen! mucho ramen!

.-Si de acuerdo, gracias, y cuida mi sandia.

.-Eso no es parte del paquete baka! pero bueno -.-U

Sasuke dio las gracias con un movimiento de su cabeza, después se regresó a su habitación para pensar y prepararse para el día siguiente, regó la sandia, ya que no estaría por un tiempo y no queria reprobar el proyecto.

**Fin tercer capítulo.**

Gracias por sus reviews! T0T que bueno que les guste! xD... dejen más n.n xD (soe obsesiva -.- xD)

**nadeshiko-uchiha: **Van a pasar muchas.. muchas cosas xD... pero primero lo del secuestro y luego le sigo con el proyecto que tuvieron, así podrán llevarse mejor y pasar el proyecto, que como perro y gato está cañon xD. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu review! que bueno que te guste :D

**marion-asakura: **Ahí ta! xD, ya hice a Sasuke frio, y seguirá por un largo tiempo... luego veremos como cambia Sakura al tratarlo y viceverse oOo xD!.. gracias por tu review! n.n

**SnOoP-HiNaTa: **Aaaaww seeh, Itachi bien comprensivo... ojala asi fuera mi hermano ¬¬ -zape al hermano de Drea- pero eso a nadie le importa -.- xDD.. el hermano perfecto oOo.. bueno ya ¬¬ xDD.. grcias por tu review!

**himeno-Asakura: **xDDDD!... Si, yo al escribir Itachi en boxer tuve que comprarme otro teclado al babearlo -babaaa- xD... gracias por tu review! oOo

**SakuritaHaruno14: **Gracias por tu review! me alegra que te guste! y si agck como trata Saku a Sasuke pero así es la vida xDDD

Mil gracias a las que siguen leyendo mi fic capitulo por capitulo y dejan su review, las quiero T0T les daré galletas con leche x3


End file.
